


Picture Perfect

by live4smut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lingerie, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, shy Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live4smut/pseuds/live4smut
Summary: A usually very shy Pearl surprises her girlfriend with an extraordinary birthday present. In the middle of class.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Rose, who is feeling rather down lately. I hope you like it, babe.

Rose flat out couldn’t believe it. Staring at her phone screen under the table in absolute shock, she tried not to get caught by her teacher.

The reason the high schooler was so distracted was a picture she had received. From Pearl. Her shy, innocent girlfriend Pearl, who usually couldn’t even say sex without whispering. But the picture on Rose’s phone made the older girl reconsider everything she thought.

_ Ready for your birthday present? _ was written under a picture of Pearl’s milky thighs meeting in a red, lacy thong.

Rose almost jumped as another message came in.

 

_ Come to the janitor’s room on the second floor. Now. _

 

The girl didn’t know what to do. Should she really go? Her girlfriend’s picture was tempting, of course, but she couldn’t just skip class, could she?

Another picture came in. This time it showed Pearl’s breasts held by a matching red lace bra.

 

She definitely could skip class.

  
  
  


After excusing herself, Rose sprinted up the stairs and down the hall to the place where her girlfriend was supposedly waiting. Stopping, she lightly knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds for it to open and someone pulling her inside. She heard the door being locked and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the small room. When everything came into focus she turned around and found Pearl in front of a shelf. She was her usual nervous self - averting her eyes, squirming, probably blushing, but Rose couldn’t tell in the dark.

 

“Hey, Pearly.”

“H-hey, Rose.”

“So why did you send me those naughty pictures?”

Her girlfriend ducked her head and she just knew the younger was blushing furiously. Whatever surge of confidence had made her sent those messages was obviously gone now.

“Uhm… Well… You see… You told me that you wanted to have… sex in the school building some time, so…”

“So you thought you would make it my present? Oh Pearl, I said that a year ago for fun!”

Pearl stiffened, her squirming ceasing. She slowly looked up and Rose could distinctly make out her shoulders sinking. When she spoke her words were laced with slight disappointment.

 

“Oh… So you don’t want to do it anymore…?”

Rose instantly felt bad. Pearl had obviously invested a lot of planning and mostly courage into this birthday project, and now her girlfriend told her it was all for a joke.

Rose couldn’t crush her girl’s efforts like that.

“Oh no, darling, you’re not getting out of this so easily. No leaving this room until I got my present!”

Pearl perked up at that, right on time to watch her girlfriend take a step towards her, closing the distance between them. The taller watched her for a second, before pressing their lips together. It was sweet at first; full of love, but soon turned heated.

 

“I like your underwear”, Rose whispered against Pearl’s lips.

“I got it just for you…!”

“Oh, is that so”, she breathed and let her hand wander up her girlfriend’s thigh in search for the lace fabric - only to find her skin sticky. She pulled back her head a bit.

 

“Wow, baby, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already this wet? This whole thing is exciting you, isn’t it? You’re a lot less innocent than I thought!”

Pearl tried to duck her head again, but Rose managed to grab her chin and catch her in another hungry kiss. She was getting more and more turned on. When she tried to lift the other’s skirt, though, she was stopped.

“I… I’m sorry about the underwear, Rose.”

The older girl was confused. Why would Pearl be sorry? Hadn’t she just confessed that she only got it for her? For this exact occasion probably? And from what she’d seen in the pictures, the smaller looked heavenly sinful in them. What was there to be sorry about?

 

“What do you mean?”

“Well… You said you liked them, right?”

“Yeah…? But what does… Oh my goodness, you’re not wearing anything underneath your skirt anymore.”

“Y-yeah…”

 

To say Rose Quartz was turned on was the understatement of the century. She trailed her hand up higher to feel around Pearl’s legs and hips and sure as hell found nothing except for her soft skin. It was the most exciting thing ever.

“Who are you, and what did you do to my innocent Pearly?”, she chuckled while letting the tips of her fingers ghost over her vagina, making her shudder slightly. She let her other hand creep under the younger’s shirt in search of a nipple. Pearl let out a rather loud moan when the little nub was pinched.

 

“You have to keep it down, baby. We’re in a public place, you know?”

Pearl’s eyes immediately widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop more sounds from escaping. Rose only grinned and started attacking the other nipple with her mouth, sucking and biting it lightly through the fabric of the shirt.

While the younger girl tried her best at being quite, her girlfriend started to slide one finger into her slowly. It was fairly easy, given how wet she already was, so a second finger followed soon.

 

Rose loved how sensitive and therefore responsive Pearl was. With every thrust, every scissoring move, and every crook of her fingers a different moan appeared; one better than the other. It didn’t take long for the redhead to start writhing, trying to find something to hold onto in the shelf to ground her.

 

“Hah… Rose! Please!”, she moaned in a breathy voice, still trying to keep any noise from reaching the outside. Classes were still going and nobody was supposed to be in the halls, but the two of them weren’t supposed to be having sex in the janitor room, so that was that.

 

Rose understood, though. It was the thing she was proud of the most. The two of them didn’t need to say much, or sometimes anything at all, to understand each other. 

That’s why she got down on her knees, slipping her fingers out of Pearl who whined at the loss. But the next moment she was desperately trying to suppress a chain of moans. 

Rose had started nibbling on her clit, running her tongue over her wet pussy now and then.

“O-oh gosh…! Rose!”

 

Said girl used her free hands to massage the younger’s thighs, squeezing them and running her fingers up and down the soft flesh.

She loved teasing, knew Pearl loved it just as much, but in the back of her mind the thought of classes ending soon appeared. 

“Hold onto the shelf”, the taller instructed and Pearl followed, grabbing the wood with all her might. The shelf dug painfully into her back, but she couldn’t care less at the moment.

 

Rose proceeded to lift her legs and put them onto her shoulders, now having an excellent view at her cunt. Admiring her for a few seconds longer she thought about how they had to continue this after school, before diving in and eating Pearl out like she was her last meal. Her tongue first circled her hole, then started thrusting in and out.

“Oh gosh… Rose, I… Hah… I can’t… Rose!!”

The redhead was close, she could tell by her frantic voice and her walls starting to clench around her, so she began tongue-fucking her mercilessly. She managed to bring one hand around a leg and gently rubbed Pearl’s clit. That was all it took.

 

With a whispered shout she came, her body shuddering violently. Rose continued to lick her core, drawing out the waves of pleasure.

When Pearl came down from her high she gently pushed Rose away. Her feet touched the ground and her legs felt wobbly and unsteady.

Outside in the hallway the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

 

“Put your underwear back on, we have to go”, Rose said and helped her girlfriend into her thong.

“But… But what about you?”, Pearl asked worried, not wanting to leave the other hanging.

“I’m fine, I got to fuck you in a school closet! You can return the favor later, when we are back home and alone. Maybe in the shower", Rose winked.

Satisfied with that answer, the younger started towards the door, turning the knob to open it. Suddenly, she was halted by Rose, as she grabbed her wrist.

“And, Pearl?”

“Yes?”

“Next time you’ll keep on the underwear!”


End file.
